


Cheek to Cheek

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I wanted to write them singing, M/M, Musical boys, because who doesn’t want them to do a duet, for a friend!!, hell yes, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: For my wonderful friend Veskittles who blesses me with crazy and endearing headcanons!!Alastor and Angel duet
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 616





	1. Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskittles/gifts).

Alastor had changed quite a few things about the hotel since sponsoring it. Some of them were questionable in helping the hotel in its goal, but there were a few that Charlie adored as much as Alastor had while pitching them. 

One of them was the music lounge he had made. It had a stage with tables and chairs around it, a piano and a band stand seated to the side. It was grand yet cosy, something Angel had discovered was purely Alastor. 

Angel had visited it a few times but it was always far too busy! Which was odd since there really wasn’t this many people actually staying at the hotel. So where these extra people had come from was beyond Angel. 

Besides, he preferred when the area was quiet. This was especially often in the early morning when most demons were sleeping off hangovers. Well, not completely quiet. 

At this time, Angel could always find Alastor tapping away a simple melody on the piano. He never let on that he was listening, but Angel never wanted to miss it. There was always something about how he played that was sweet and playful yet melancholic. 

Angel stood near the door, tucked away as he listened in. Alastor tapped away at the keys, a fast paced melody. The spider demon leans against the door and sighed softly so as not to be heard; the music was beautiful once again. 

It took him back to when he was alive, sat in the kitchen helping his mother and sister cook with the radio on. Angel’s mother had always told him he had a lovely singing voice, something he never really got a chance to explore thanks to his dad as the family business. 

The music was soft and lively, dancing around Angel where he stood. He was so entranced in the music and his memories that he almost missed Alastor say “I know you’re out there.”

Angel’s heart clenched and he nervously peaked around the door. Alastor was sat at the piano, eyes closed as he too lost himself to the music. The red demon waved a hand for him to enter, the music never stopping. 

Warily, Angel entered by a few steps into the room. Alastor tapped the bench next to him in return, a gesture for Angel to sit. 

Angel’s brows furrowed, this all felt unexpected to him as he allowed himself to cautiously wander over and sit beside the radio demon. “Uhh...hey?” He started, watching Alastor’s graceful fingers tickle the ivories. 

“Good morning.” Alastor remarked. Angel took a better look at him while he was this close. Alastor’s eyes had remained shut the entirety of the situation, his smile not his usual crazed teeth smile but instead a soft closed mouth one. He seemed at peace.

The two sat in silence for a moment, allowing the piano to fill in the sound. Angel, to his surprise, didn’t feel awkward. He felt, for lack of a better word, wanted and not in a carnal way. It was...refreshing. 

“Hey Al, where’d ya learn to play so nice?” Angel asked, putting his hands in his lap and smiling softly up at Alastor. 

The red demon cracked one eye open to peer at Angel, face void of irritation. He chuckled softly. “Why, my mother taught me.” Alastor told him, his voice was normal with no radio static. It was quiet, thoughtful almost. 

Angel regraded this for a moment, digesting the information. He thought about his mother, her soft smile and gentle laughter in contrast to the harsh abuse his father spouted. “Do ya miss her?” He asked, unsure if he was asking Alastor or himself. 

Alastor’s melody grew quiet for a moment and he gave a small nod. “Everyday.” He confesses. His voice was distant and Angel related, rubbing one of his arms in thought. “What about you, do you know any instruments?” Alastor asked, his usual bravado along with the tempo of the music picked up once again. 

Angel jumped at the question, biting his lower lip. “Instruments? Nah...my dad was weird like that...” Angel shrugged, chuckling bitterly. 

There’s demon regarded him from the corner of his eye, his face relaxing just slightly. “And your mother?” Alastor tried, watching Angel’s face twist from worried to happy. 

“My mother had one of the best singing voices I’d ever heard.” He told Alastor, grim growing wider as he recalled his mother singing to his sister Molly and himself. “We’d always end up singing along. She was great like that.” 

Alastor nodded, his smiled faintly. “She sounds marvellous.” He acknowledged. “Are you just as good at singing?” 

Angel laughed bitterly once again. “Eh, ma said I could have amounted to great stuff, I guess? But, well...my dad always got in the way and I died before I could try on the stage or whatever.” Angel shrugged, flippantly. He didn’t want his irritation about the memory to show on his face. 

The radio hummed thoughtfully. He raised a hand in the air and manifested his microphone, passing it swiftly to Angel. Angle blanked. “Uhh? Al?” 

“Would you care to sing for me? I’ll play back up, any song of your choosing.” Alastor told him, not meeting his eye.

Angel felt himself flushed. “Y-ya want me ta sing for ya?!” He hissed in surprise. 

Alastor shrugged. “Why not, it's only the two of us here.” He told him. Then he smiled, a genuine smile, at Angel. “Besides, you’ve peaked my curiosity my dear.”

The spider demon tutted. “‘Curiosity killed the cat’ ya know.” He told Alastor, grinning cheekily. 

“‘And satisfaction brought it back’, I do believe.” Alastor winked. 

Angel coughed in surprise, the wink affecting him more than he thought it would. He willed his heart to stop punching into his chest as he thought for a song that he enjoyed singing. Alastor wasn’t going to let this go so he might as well entertain him. 

“Oh! Uh...do you know the song Cheek to Cheek?” Angel asked, fidgeting with the microphone in his hand. 

Alastor looked thoughtful, soft radio static erupting from him. He blinked. “It was made after I died, but I am familiar with it. Let me just see...” he played the first few chords beautifully and just how Angel remembered them. 

“How did you do that?!” Angel gasped. 

“I’m a fast learner. Now then...” he grinned at Angel, like the cat who got the cream. “Shall we?” Alastor nodded to the microphone which flowed to life. Angel gasped and looked at Alastor who winked once again and began to play. 

Angel listened for moment, waiting for his queue. He thought he’d feel more nervous, but right now he felt more alive than he ever had and he hadn’t even started singing yet.

“Heaven, I'm in heaven...” he started, his voice cracking as he and Alastor chucked at the irony of the lyrics. The duo recovered quickly and Angel continued to sing. 

His voice was soft and airy, and as the lyrics came to him once again like back when he was 20 in his mother’s kitchen. This was his mother’s favourite song and she always requested he sing it for her while she baked or cooked. Angel always indulged her, singing while he did the washing up. Sometimes Molly would join him, her voice clear and sweet like a bluebird. 

The happy memories swam around him as he sang, a soft smile gracing his lips as he swayed to the jovial sound of Alastor’s playing. 

Angel glanced around Alastor who seemed to be enjoying the music just as much as himself, nodding his head along with his eyes fixed on the keys. He looked to Angel as the latter regarded him and the duo smiled at each other. 

“Dance with me...” Angel sang, eyes slipping closed as he remembered his mother humming along with Molly and himself. “I want my arm about you...” he felt at peace. 

Eventually the song came to an end and Angel sighed happily as Alastor played the final chords. “Why, Angel dear, you sound wonderful.” Alastor told him, his playing never ceasing after he finished the chords of Cheek to Cheek. He immediately moved onto another piece, one Angel was sure he’d heard before. 

Angel giggled nervously. “Nah, I’m sure I don’t! It’s just a hobby after all.” He waved Alastor off, moving to pass the microphone back. Alastor pushes it back into his hand. 

“Let’s do another one.” He suggested, his face relaxed. Angel watched him for a moment, touched he wanted to play for him once again. 

“Yer sure?” Angel frowned, smiling despite himself. 

Alastor nodded. “I’m not sure I’ll grow tired of hearing such a lovely voice.” He told him, and Angel flushed. 

“O-oh...” he looked at the microphone and then back at Al. Then he grinned. Oh, what the heck, why not. “Sure Al, you pick this one.” 

Alastor chuckled. “If you wish.” He agreed, 

already playing the new melody. Angel listened to it, figuring it out before he grinned brightly, raising the microphone to sing.

~~~

Charlie has heard the piano and soft singing from the front desk as she had come down to collect paperwork. Wandering over to the music lounge, she found Angel singing gently to Alastor’s jazzy piano tempo. It was catchy and she found herself grinning and tapping her heal.

She saw the way a Alastor glanced at Angel as the spider sang, void of his usual freakishness and replaced with a sweet smile and lidded eyes. He looked genuinely happy. 

Charlie bit her lip and huffed a laugh under her breath, moving away from the door. Maybe she could talk them into doing a live performance sometime in the future, they certainly sounded wonderful together. She giggled to herself.


	2. At James Infirmary

The music lounge was warmly lit with a large crowd gathered to witness who was about to perform. Afterall, it’s not often you hear the most desired porn star and the Radio Demon are going to play together. 

Charlie had organised it all, but even she hadn’t expected such a turn out. Demons all status, size and shape had come to see this performance. There wasn’t even enough room in the lounge for them all to sit, many demons lined the walls behind and some loitered in the open doors as it was the only way they could see the show. 

At a table to the front, right next to the stage where the piano had been moved, sat Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Nifty. As workers at the hotel the table was of course reserved for them.

“This is crazy!” Vaggie whispered to her girlfriend in surprise. “Talk about publicity too.” She added.

Charlie giggles. “That’s true, this will definitely get the hotel some good light. It might just be entertainment value but it’s attention and that leads to more clients!” Charlie state’s giddily. 

Vaggie smiles. “Here’s hoping.” 

The crowd began to hush as the sound of piano keys being tapped at roused their attention. It was Alastor, eyes closed and a crazed smile on his face as he warmed up. Behind him, accompanying instruments also warmed out. 

There was silence as everyone watched in awe as Alastor played the most complicated warm up necessary. “Show off.” Husk chuckled, taking a swig of his drink. 

Alastor looked up to the band and nodded, clicking his fingers and neck as he poised himself over the keys. The beginning melody of St. James Infirmary began to blare out, the trumpets jumping tune floating over the audience where there was awed silence. 

The music was flowing and as the trumpet hit its high notes, Angel Dust waltzed onto the strange and lifted himself to perch atop the piano. He dressed for the occasion, wearing a sparkly red and pink cocktail dress with a slit at his knee. 

The saxophone sang to his steps as he grinned and winked at the crowd before glancing to Alastor. The red demon looked to him, he eyes meeting Angel’s and he smile softened before returning just as quickly. 

Ever the performer, despite his thumping heart and nerves, Angel raised the microphone and began to sing. “I went down to St James Infirmary.” His voice was rich and soft as he felt the lyrics with his mouth, eyes closing as he relished in the music that surrounded him. Crossing his legs sexily, Angel purred “Saw my baby there~” to the crowd huskily. 

As he sang, Angel turned himself slightly to lay against the Piano, meeting Alastor’s eyes again. “She was stretched out on a long white table~” He sang to the radio demon, putting on a show as he swung his legs behind him in the air. Alastor watched him, eyes never straying to his fingers as he played beautifully. His stare was intense and appreciative in an almost hungry manner. Angel found himself shivering at it, grinning back at the radio demon. “So cold, so sweet, so sweet, so fair~” Angel cooed.

Angel swung himself gracefully down to the floor and sauntered towards the crowd. He immediately headed for the table where his friends sat, enraptured with his and Alastor’s performance. “Let her go, let her go, God bless her~” Angel beamed as he reached and stroked across Charlie and Vaggie’s shoulders, Charlie smiling brightly while Vaggie rolled her eyes with a small grin. He patted Nifty on the head as he passed, the smaller demon responding with a smile and giggle.

“Wherever she may be~” Angel sung before ducking and pecking Husk on his fluffy cheek. Husk stutter and spat out his drink in surprise, glaring weakly at Angel’s retreating form as the tall, slinky demon strolled sensually deeper into the crowd. 

Angel stroked and touched teasingly as he passed several demons, each one melting under his seductive gaze. “She can search this whole wide world over~” he purred, glancing back to the stage from where he sat himself on a tall male demon’s lap. Alastor was watching him and a thrill of excitement rattled through him. Alastor had glanced at him during rehearsals so Angel knew he had to step it up on the night if he wanted a real reaction, which he seemed to be getting. 

Making direct eye contact with Alastor, Angel serenaded the lyrics “She won't ever find another man like me~” before sending a wink to the radio demon. The response was instant, undetectable if you weren't looking for it but Angel was. Alastor blushed and looked back to his piano keys. Angel giggled flirtily to the demon beneath him without looking at them, his eyes still fixed on Al. Angel raised himself off the unknown demon’s lap slowly before saucily strutting his way back to the stage, swinging his hips as he went.

He reached the stage, another unknown demon offering his hand to help him up which he accepted with a cheeky smile. “When I die, bury me in straight laced shoes,~” Angel cooed, looking straight at Alastor who was now keeping a keen eye on his piano keys. Grinning coyly, Angel, plopped himself down next time him and leant one of his elbows against Alastor’s shoulders. The radio demon stiffened for a moment but allowed him to stay as he relaxed. 

Angel grinned devilishly at this, relaxing as well. “A box backed suit and a Stetson hat~” he sang a little brighter, raising his two free hands on the opposite side to where he was leaning into the air in playful stance. He stuck out his hip and looked into the crowd as though addressing all of them. “Put a 20 dollar gold piece on my watch chain; So the boys'll know I died standin' pat~!” he called, throwing his head back as the music picked up and crashed as excitedly as the crowd who cheered and whooped. But the song was not over yet.  
Angel straightened, moving away from Alasor and letting his hand drag suggestively along the radio demons shoulder as he did. “An' give me six crap shooting pallbearers~” he continued, his voice low. “Let a chorus girl sing me a song~” he sang, gaining a sudden cat call from the crowd. Alastor’s head shot up but his expression became unreadable.

“Put a red hot jazz band at the top of my head~” Angel gestured to the band, who played slightly louder as the audience cheered for a second before letting Angel continue. “So we can raise Hallelujah as we go along~!” he added, sounding a little sarcastic with a fist into the air as he grinned charismatically at the crowd. They laughed along with him, understanding an unspoken joke about angels and heavens oppression of hell.

Angel returned to Alastors side but didn't yet sit down as he came to the final lines. “Folks, now that you have heard my story~” Angel grinned, smirking at the crowd. Looking down, he found two shots on the piano top that had not been there before. He glanced at Alastor and realised from tat grin on the red demons face that they were there for him. 

Raising one, Angel smiled and sand “Say, boy, hand me another shot of that booze~” and the audience raised their own drinks, almost as though Angel were making a toast. “If anyone should ask you~” Angel grew a little louder, singing clearly. Raising his two lower hands in the air. “You just tell 'em I've got those St. James Infirmary blues~!” he bellowed, voice ringing throughout the lounge. The crowd cheered as he ended the long final note before taking the shot that was still in his hand, raising it to show he'd finished it and then slamming it onto the piano top.

The crowd was wild as the final notes played through. It was outrageous the cacophony that echoed around them. Angel fet himself flush as he turned to look and Alastor. The Radio demon smirked at him, nodding knowingly as he finished the piano piece. Alastor then stood beside Angel, taking one of his hands and leading he around the piano so that they could bow. The crowd went crazier, cat calls and cheers thrown their way. 

Alastor ducked his head toward Angel’s ear. “You look ravishing.” he told the taller demon and Angel froze, heart beating wildly. He had never expected Alastor to say anything like that to him. Maybe some usualy sccathing comment about his attire or mannerisms. In fact, that's exactly what he had expected with all the flirtatious looks he had sent the radio demon. Angel briefly questioned if he was dreaming, pinching his hip with a free hand.

Oh boy, nope, this was definitely real. Angel grinned like a fool at Alastor. “I could say the same about you babe, but you always look good.” he told Alastor, winking. Radio demon gave a genuine chuckle.

The crowd began begging for more and Alastor turned to Angel with soft smile. “Shall we, darling?” he asked.

Angel willed his wild heart to calm at the sweet nickname and beamed cheekily, nodding his head. “Definitely.”


	3. Lets do it (let’s fall in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisymew said about this song in a comment, so I listened to it and this was born! enjoy!!

For once, Angel wasn’t the one singing, and Alastor wasn’t playing the piano. Instead, another lovely singer was invited to sing and the now popular music lounge of the hotel. She seemed bubbly enough, someone Angel could see Charlie adoring. 

He smiled softly from his spot at the bar. It wasn’t as packed as some of the nights and there was a clearing in front of the stage as a makeshift dance floor. Angel watched as couples danced to this singers sweet voice.

Angel spotted Charlie and Vaggie amongst the small crowd. Charlie was leading Vaggie in a simple couple dance, occasionally spinning her blushing girlfriend in and out of her arms. He gave them a thumbs up and a cheeky grin when they saw him watching which was responded with a middle finger from Vaggie, though she was smiling. 

A soft new melody began to float after the singer finished the last song. Angel vaguely recognised it as another song his mother loved. He recalled one of the very very few soft moments between his Ma and Pa, where his father would come home in a good mood and dance with his wife in the lounge and there was giggling from her as he sang this song to her. 

Angel had always watched and secretly yearned for that one day. Something sweet and soft and loving. His face fell. Here he was stuck in hell, without that. 

Someone came to his side, tapping his shoulder. Angel rolled his eyes, expecting a porn fan or some other sort of sleaze. Instead, when he turned with his mouth open ready to curse them intruder off, he found Alastor with his hand outstretched. 

“Care to dance?” He asked, voice not at all staticy for onceZ

Speechless, Angel put his hand in Alastor’s and allowed himself to be pulled away from the bar and to the dance floor. 

Surprising them both, Alastor pulled Angel close to his body. One hand stayed on Angel’s waist while the other held one of Angel’s top hands. The other top hand rested on Alastor’s shoulder while the lower two clutched at the lapels of Alastor’s jacket. 

Together, they swayed to the soothing jazz number of Lets do it. Angel couldn’t believe what was happening, he felt like he’d left his mind at the bar because he couldn’t think of anything as he was held softly in the arms of Alastor of all demons. 

Angel relaxed himself and let it happen, smiling softly as he rested his head on one of Alastor’s shoulders.

Alastor began to hum softly with the music, his warm breath on Angel’s neck.

“Birds do it, bees do it...” Alastor sang, swaying Angel. The latter pulled away slightly to look at Alastor in surprise. The Radio demon smirked and continued to sing along softly to the music so that only Angel could hear him. “Even educated fleas do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love...” Alastor winked. 

Angel beamed, singing the next verse back. “In Spain, the best upper sets do it...” he giggled and Alastor joined him. “Lithuanians and Letts do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love...” he sang, feeling his heart leap at the lyrics. Angel’s face warmed slightly at the implications.

Alastor leaned forward and rested his head against Angel’s forehead, eyes slipping closed as an entertained grin fixed itself on his face. “The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it...” his smile grew when Angel huffed a bashful giggle as Alastor continued to sway them both, spinning in the spot slowly. “Not to mention the Finns. Folks in Siam do it, think of Siamese twins...” he sang, voice still hushed under the singers voice on stage. 

Alastor spun Angel out and back into his arms as the music began to speed up slightly, the two of them matching their dancing to the beat. “Some Argentines without means do it...” was the lyrics as the two softly laughed together, spinning and swaying. “People say in Boston even beans do it! Let's do it, let's fall in love!” 

“Romantic sponges, they say, do it. Oysters down in oyster bay do it...Let's do it, let's fall in love~” the lovely singer had a way of making the music dance with then, wrapping them in an easy atmosphere. Angel almost felt like it was only him and Alastor on the dance floor, like his ma and pa in the lounge, with no one around then to intrude on this moment. 

Alastor spun Angel back into his chest, warm and solid. And suddenly so familiar. This felt right, to be here like this with the infamous Radio demon. Angel almost laughed, wondering if this was how his mother felt about her soft moments with his father. “Cold cape cod clams 'gainst their wish do it...Even lazy jellyfish do it...Let's do it, let's fall in love~” 

Alastor held him close, singing softly once again and Angel joined him with a grin on his face. Tucking his head on Alastor’s shoulder, Angel revelled in the feeling of being held. “Electric eels, I might add, do it...Though it shocks 'em I know...” Alastor sang, his voice ringing wonderfully in Angel’s ear. “Why ask if shad do it? Waiter, bring me shad roe...” he swayed them to the beat almost reverently, his hands gentle where they held Angel. It was so new and sweet and the spider demon was loving every moment. 

The music was building, as was the warmth in Angel’s chest as he listened Alastor’s gentle singing. “In shallow shoals English soles do it” Alastor moves him away slightly so he could look him in the eye.  
“Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it...” Alastor winked. “Let's do it, let's fall in love~” he cooed softly to Angel, his expression warm with lidded eyes.

The spider demon short circuited, flustered as he collapsed against a chuckling Alastor. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” He asked in Angel’s ear and said demon shivered, nodding shyly into Alastor’s shoulder.


End file.
